The Master PLan
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Ron and Lavender really want to get Harry and Hermione together. How will they do it?


****

The Master Plan

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, hope you all enjoy this story as much as my other ones! O.k. bye for now! POV means point of view for those who don't know! Now on with the story!***

****

Ron & Lavender's POV

"Come on Ron, you must have some idea, of how we can get them together!"

Ron Weasley and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, were sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to figure out a way to get Harry and Hermione together.

"I've already told you, I'm thinking, give me a minute!"

"O.k.!"

With an annoyed look on her face, Lavender sat herself down next to Ron on the couch. Lavender heard someone squealing and looked around the room. Soon enough, her eyes found where the noise had come from, Hermione. By the looks of things, she was having a tickle fight with Harry and she was loosing.

"Lav, I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"An idea of how we can them two together!" he pointed over to were Harry and Hermione were sitting, the tickle fight was over now and Harry had won.

"Oh, tell me, tell me!"

She was trying to suppress a really wide grin from spreading on her face.

"What we can do is I'll give Harry a truth potion and you can give Hermione one and we can find out who they like and then tell the other and then we can get them together!"

"Ron. that's perfect, except for one thing"

"What?"

"How will the other know when we tell them that were telling the truth?"

"Easy!"

"Well, tell me!"

"We can tell them both at the same time!"

"How?"

"We can get them both down here when the common room is empty, and we can tell them in front of the other, then we can leave and let them figure it out on their own"

"Perfect!"

"I know I am!"

"Ron!" she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch! You know for a girl you can hit pretty hard!" 

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"O.k., back to the plan, when are we going to give them the truth potion?"

"Well, I'll keep Harry down here in the common room tonight and I'll mix it in with a bottle of butterbeer and you do the same with Hermione but up in the girls dormitories, o.k.?"

"Got it!"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out"

"Where?"

"I need to get the butterbeer's for our master plan of course!"

"O.k., meet me in the library when you get back o.k.?"

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye!"

****

Harry & Hermione's POV

"There up to something, I just know it!" said Hermione.

"How do you know?"

"Number one, Lavender has been pacing up and down the room for nearly half and hour, number two, as soon as she sat down she had a huge grin on her face which I might add she was not doing a good job of hiding it, number three, Ron has just left the room without Lavender, and number four, I know them to well to know when they're up to something"

"We'll have to wait and see then wont we"

"And I know for a fact its got to do with us!"

"Again I ask how do you know that?"

"Again I say, I know them to well!"

"You're one of a kind Hermione, one of a kind!"

"What was that Harry?"

"Oh, nothing forget it!"

"O.k."

Then they went back to studding, Lavender watching them all the while.

****

Ron & Lavender's POV

Half an hour later, Lavender set off for the library as she figured Ron would be back soon. She didn't have to wait long in the library as Ron arrived five minutes after she got there.

"Did you get them?"

"Yep, four bottles, one for each of us"

"What about the truth potion?"

"Got that too, honestly do you think I'm really that forgetful?"

"I wonder sometimes Ron, I honestly wonder"

He shook his head and handed two bottles of butterbeer over to Lavender along with a small bottle containing the truth potion.

"Should we put the potion in now?" asked Lavender.

"Yep, otherwise we wont get a chance when we start talking to them!"

They both took of the lids of one of the bottles of butterbeer they had, and carefully poured in the potion. They put the lids back on, and cast a re-sealing spell on the bottles so it looked like they hadn't been opened. Then they marked the bottles with a dot of ink so that they would know which had the truth potion in and which didn't. They both stood up and put the four drinks into the bag Lavender had brought with her to the library. Then they set of back to the common room.

Luckily when the arrived, Harry and Hermione were the only ones there, still studying in the corner. Lavender handed two of the bottles over to Ron, one of which had the truth potion in. She then walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded, waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and walked up to the girls dormitories with Lavender.

****

Lavender & Hermione's POV

"So Lav what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione once the door had shut in the girls dormitories.

"I thought we could have a bit of girl talk that's all"

"Oh, o.k."

Lavender opened her bag and handed Hermione the butterbeer with the truth potion in it. She then took the other one out for herself. She walked over to her bed and patted the space next to her, motioning for Hermione to sit next to her. She got the hint and plopped herself down in the space next to Lavender. Lavender opened her drink and took a sip of it and Hermione followed suit.

'Great, thought Lavender now I can ask her who she likes! This plan of Ron's is working out perfectly, I must remember to thank him later!'

****

Ron & Harry's POV

"Here you go mate!" Ron said handing the bottle of butterbeer with the truth potion in it over to Harry.

"Thanks, I could really use one of these!"

Ron walked over to the couch and Harry sat in the chair opposite him. Ron opened his drink and took a sip of it, Harry followed suit.

'Great, now I can find out if he likes Hermione or not! I knew this plan of mine would work!'

****

Lavender & Hermione's POV

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lav, anything" replied Hermione as she took another sip of her drink.

"Do you fancy anyone?"

Hermione started to choke on her drink and Lavender had to rub her back to calm her down.

"You o.k.?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"So, back to my question, do you fancy anyone?"

"Yes I do"

'This truth potion is working perfectly!'

"Who?"

"Promise you wont tell?"

"I promise"

"Harry"

"Does anyone know?"

"Nope, well no-one apart from you anyway!"

They both started to laugh and then continued to talk until the last drop of their drinks was gone.

****

Ron & Harry's POV

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, erm, do you like Hermione?"

"Of course I like Hermione"

"No not like that, I mean do you fancy her?"

Harry started to choke on his drink and Ron had to rub his back to calm him down.

"You o.k.?"

"Yeah"

"Now back to my question, do you like her?"

"Promise you wont tell her?"

"I promise"

"Yeah, I do like Hermione"

"Don't worry mate, I wont tell anyone"

"Thanks!"

They both continued to talk until the last drop of their drinks was gone.

****

Lavender & Hermione's POV

"I really should get back to studying now Lav, I've got a lot of work to do"

"O.k."

Together the walked back to the common room. Hermione walked back over to Harry, and they both went back to studying while Lavender went over to where Ron was sat and sat down next to him.

****

Ron & Lavender's POV

"Hermione likes Harry!"

"Harry likes Hermione!"

"This is perfect now we just have to tell them how the other feels, would you like to the honours Lavender?"

"Why, I'd love to Ron dear!"

Together they both got up and walked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. As they stood behind them, they both turned around.

"We've got something to tell you that you both will find interesting" said Lavender.

"O.k., what?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, Harry likes you, and Harry Hermione likes you, now we are both going to leave you two alone to figure this out on your own"

With that Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

****

Harry & Hermione's POV

"Harry, is that true?" asked Hermione turning to face him.

He just gave her a sheepish grin and nodded.

"Is it true about you liking me?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and nodded to. Then Harry did something he thought he would never do. He kissed Hermione, and she kissed him back. It was sweet, yet passionate. Slowly they both pulled away, and rested their foreheads on the others. 

"You, have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" said Harry.

"Oh, I think I've got a rough idea" said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled to, and then leant in to kiss her again.

Ron & Lavender's POV 

Slowly Ron and Lavender both opened the portrait hole just large enough for them to see Harry and Hermione kissing. They closed it over as Lavender turned to face Ron. 

"Well, I'd say we did a pretty good job, wouldn't you?" asked Lavender.

"We certainly did!"

"This is a thank you present for coming up with such a good plan" said Lavender.

Slowly she leant in and kissed Ron, and he kissed her back. Slowly they pulled away and together walked hand in hand, off to the kitchen, for a little snack.

THE END

A/N: Hope you all liked it, I know the ending is a bit stupid but it was the best I could come up with! Sorry! Please, please review! No flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
